metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Area 3
Area 3 (originally known as Phase 4) is an area of SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. It is the fourth area Samus visits on her mission to exterminate all Metroids on SR388. Description After Samus defeats more Alpha Metroids and her first Gamma Metroids in Area 2, she is able to visit Area 3 after the purple liquid has drained. In Metroid II, Phase 4 consists of two parts. When heading right from the central path, the path splits. Going up leads to the third set of Chozo ruins, and heading down leads into an lush area with poisonous plants, vines, restraining Metroid webs, and a hive at the top (two rooms filled with honeycombs). In Samus Returns, Area 3 has been expanded from the original and now has a big focus on Chozo robotics. The area features more Chozo ruins and has been turned into a mining industrial complex with working pistons visible in the background. This area has the most robotic enemies out of all areas, and there are many Chozo mining robots out of order in the background. Area 3 is where Samus accidentally awakens the Diggernaut, which attacks her later during her mission. The items obtained in Phase 4 in Return of Samus and Area 3 in Samus Returns are very different. In Return of Samus, Samus obtains the Space Jump, Spazer Laser Beam and Plasma Beam, while she only obtains the Grapple Beam and Beam Burst Aeion ability in Samus Returns. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Autoad *Autom *Autrack *Gravitt *Halzyn *Meboid *Moheek *Pincher Fly *Proboscum *Rock Icicle *Seerook *Shirk *TPO *Yumme ''Samus Returns'' *"Animworm" (non-hostile) *Autrack *Blob Thrower *"Chozomecharm" (non-hostile) *Diggernaut (non-hostile) *Gravitt *Gullugg *Gunzoo *Halzyn *Hornoad *Moheek *Mumbo *Paraby *Ramulken *"Robotsmall and Robotbig" (non-hostile) *Rock Icicle *Taramarga *Tsumuri *Wallfire Metroids fought Both games *2 Alpha Metroids *8 Gamma Metroids Items ''Return of Samus'' *4 Missile Tanks *2 Energy Tanks *Space Jump *Spazer Laser Beam *Plasma Beam ''Samus Returns'' *11 Missile Tanks *1 Energy Tank *2 Aeion Tanks *4 Super Missile Tanks *3 Power Bomb Expansions *Grapple Beam *Beam Burst Connecting areas *Area 2 (Phase 3) *Area 4 (Phase 5 and Phase 6) Gallery M2 Phase 4 Entrance.gif|Samus navigating the narrow tunnels leading to Phase 4 Phase 4 Missile Battery.gif|A Missile Battery in Phase 4 SaveMII.png|A Save Point in the Phase 4 ruins M2 Phase 4 Space Jump.gif|Samus obtains the Space Jump M2 Phase 4 Spazer Laser Beam.gif|Samus obtains the Spazer Laser Beam M2 Phase 4 Plasma Beam.gif|Samus obtains the Plasma Beam Phase 4 Spikes.gif|A vertical shaft lined with spikes in Phase 4 Phase 4 Autoad.gif|Two Autoads in Phase 4 Phase 4 Autom.gif|An Autom in Phase 4 Phase 4 Save Station.gif|A Save Point in the Phase 4 caves Phase 4 Metroid Nest.gif|The Metroid caverns in Phase 4 PlantHiveM2.jpg|A Metroid Husk in Phase 4 hiveareaspinyvines.jpg|Dangerous plants in Phase 4 hiveM2.jpg|A Metroid hive in Phase 4 M2 Phase 4 Meboid.gif|Two Meboids in Phase 4 Metroid 2 Phase 4 map.png|Map of Phase 4 from Return of Samus Phase_4 map (preview).png|Map of Phase 4 (colorized, large file)|link=http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/metroid/images/9/9b/Phase_4_map.png Code 4.png|Phase 4 in Super Game Boy Player's Guide MSR_Chozo_Memory_03.png|Chozo robots at work MSR Area 3 Chozo Seal.jpg|The Chozo Seal in Area 3 Metroid Samus Returns Aeion Ability Artifact Beam Burst (Area 3).png|Beam Burst Aeion Ability Artifact Samus Returns Blob Thrower like plant.png|A Blob Thrower in Area 3 MSR Area 3 Entrance Robotbig.jpg|"Robotbig" in the tunnel leading to the Area 3 ruins MSR Area 3 Environment.jpg|The Chozo ruins of Area 3 grapple beam.png|Samus obtains the Grapple Beam MSR Area 3 Grapple Beam.jpg|Samus using the Grapple Beam on a Grapple Point Pull Block.jpg|Samus using the Grapple Beam on a Pull Block Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Digging Robot (Area 3) Diggernaut (Red Grapple Point).png|Samus discovers the Diggernaut green crystal.png|Green crystals in Area 3. Robotsmall Area 3.png|"Robotsmall" in the background of Area 3 MSR Area 3 Autrack.jpg|An Autrack in Area 3 MSR Area 3 Save Station.jpg|A Save Station in Area 3 MSR Area 3 Superheated Chozo Mech Arms.jpg|A superheated room with multiple "Chozomecharm" MSR Area 3 Chozo Warrior Statues.jpg|Two statues of Chozo warriors in Area 3 MSR Area 3 Wallfires.jpg|Two Wallfires in Area 3 Metroid Area 3 map.png|Map of Area 3 from Samus Returns es:Fase 4 ru:Фаза 4 Category:Area 3